


Valentine's Day

by alyshay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyshay/pseuds/alyshay





	Valentine's Day

His hands held you close, tightly by the hips, as he sheathed his tip inside. The help of another, outside being, keeping him slow in the endeavor. It was painful, you couldn't lie to that as the tears dripped down your cheeks and nails dug into the sheets. The feeling of a hand, leaving your hips to touch your back alerted you that he wanted you to relax briefly, before returning to your hip.

Your face buried itself into the pillows and stomach missed the feeling of resting calmly on the mattress as settled himself inside of you. You were told this would be a much easier position to find comfort in, at least you knew now to ignore that person's advice; no positioning was going to ease the sting you felt as you stretched to accommodate his girth. You began to whine at the feeling of being close to full.

"Reader, calm down, he's almost in. You just need to relax."

Levi moved from next to Farlan's side, over to you. His hand cupped your cheek, not lovingly, but lustfully. He awaited his time in patience, but he had no love for you in what you were currently doing. He had need, and nothing but.

"How much — how much more? This is too much already."

"Just relax, he's half way in I think. I won't hurt for you to take anymore, okay? It's going to get better soon, just wait until then."

His hand waved to him, edging him into moving more for you. Levi's hand stayed on your face, letting you relax into it for some emotional comfort as they continued. You couldn't say you hated this, it was painful but worth it some extent. You'd always felt a kind of feeling towards Levi and Farlan, no more of it from one to the other. A kind of love you felt that extended to both men equally had been established over the years.

"Ahh-hah! Ow-w, Farlan please, go slower."

His hips stopped where they were, and he flopped forward slightly as you buried your face into the pillow again. His arm rested over your lower back as he tried to catch his already labored breath. This wasn't just your first time, had Levi not been here it'd have been over by now.

"Maybe you two should do something different, another position so you'd be more comfortable."

Levi went to work by Farlan, grabbing him by his shoulders and forcing him to sit down on his legs instead of his knees. This yanked you down with him of course, and forced him to pull out abruptly.

You flopped down on to your stomach and held your knees to your chest, refusing to sit up until the sting subsided, or Levi forced you up. In the matter of almost minute, Levi was pulling at your arms and showing you what to do.

Farlan wanted to be on top, with how things have been going in that respect, Levi made him change his mind. Levi pulled your body over Farlan's, making you rest on your knees, hovering over his erection dangerously close. A pit formed in your stomach as felt Levi climb behind and help you align yourself to his body.

"Come on now, your soaked. This shouldn't hurt at all. Just in case, though."

His fingers drift under your heat and dipped themselves inside, slowly slipping in and staying when they reached his fist. It wasn't as painful this time around, his fingers were much thinner than what you'd previously worked with of course. They were in further though, long and slender ad they began to pump; popping out as he say the twinge of jealousy in Farlan's eyes.

His hands grabbed at your hips, just as Farlan's had before, and guiding you down. A jolt went through your body this time, as his already wet tip probed you; just the same, one shot through him, and made for the first push inward. His tip easily slid inside of your pussy, this time with far less pain than before; you even began to feel a slight pleasure as he moved around beneath, trying to find comfort with your wet muscles squeezing him so strongly, twirling himself around your moistened sex and occasionally pressing upward and pushing more of himself in.

As your body went lower and lower, engulfing more and more of his member with in you, the pain began to rise again. Every so often you'd pat Levi's hands, which now rested just beneath yours, to let him know you needed a second, and you'd squeeze as you felt another short lived jolt pull through your body, letting him know he could press you down lower.

"Hah-"

Fully sheathed, your body was flushed in heat and without so much as a single warning your hips began to roll. It was almost instinctive, the second you felt a small thrust upward on his part, your hips began to roll in tight circles around his member. In no time you were bouncing, with the help of Levi lifting and dropping you, in time with Farlan's jerking and sloppy thrusts.

"Farlan, keep it slow."

He pressed you hips downward and held them there, staring at his friend in the eyes. He began to squirm under you, stretching your walls out as he did and pressing into just the right spot; you flopped back into Levi, keeping Farlan at the right spot and begging with no words to bounced again.

"Don't jump Farlan, just let me handle this. She needs a good finish right now."

Farlan grabbed the sheets beneath him and held his spot; you could tell he was trying his best to hold still, but you could still feel him wiggling and guttering beneath you. His breathing quickened when Levi pulled you back, up towards his chest, his hands pulled up to your shoulders and began to gently massage them. He slowly lowered one of his hands down and messaged your breath in a full handed grope, occasional his hand would pinch upward to you nipple and squeeze at the sensitive organ.

Just as you were about to whine for him push you, his hand's grip tightened and arm wrapped below your breasts. In one swift and fluid movement he pushed you back down and quickly yanked you back to him in several hard moves, hitting the spot you'd needed touched this whole time repeatedly with enough strength to bring you right on the edge.

Your stomach was churning up a flame and head was fogging as worked your body. You squeezed your eyes shut and began to pant just as he stopped his movements.

Your nervous system was rocking, and Farlan was in the same boat as you; both of your bodies needed release, and Levi was withholding it. Your body was quivering and voice was barely above a whisper, stopping all attempts of voicing your need.

"Levi, fuck, why'd you stop?"

Farlan was just steady enough to voice your concern for you, his body was in complete need right now. His eyes were refusing to be open, and his mouth was hanging open as he panted and moaned out lightly. Levi still held you there though, right on the edge with way to be pushed over; then he lifted you completely, off of Farlan and back on to the bed.

Farlan was throwing a type of fit beneath you, but Levi's legs were resting over his and keeping him from doing much. When his eyes finally opened, he flattened back down after glaring at Levi. The sound of zipper sounded and the bed began to rock slightly before the sound of his pants hitting the floor was heard.

Hands grabbed at your hips again and the feeling of being completely full over came you again.

"Levi, what the fuck?! I'm right-hah~"

Levi hands pressed to your back and forced you downward, the feeling of your breath near his manhood stopped all of Farlan griping. Hands were tangled in your hair, and the pleading eyes of Farlan's burned the back of your head as his hands loosened and patted you, asking as politely as he could for your permission without speaking.

Working one of your hands own and grabbing his length you rose your self on to your elbows, as Levi pushed you up onto your knees, and began to blow slightly on his head. Behind you a steady and slow place was started, pushing you forward and into taking his tip into your mouth. The shock of it and unexpected feeling of moist lips around him made him grab your hair and tug it upward.

"Ah! Again! I need that again, Reader!"

He was shifting around, pressing himself further down you throat and making you lap at his girth further. A groan erupted from deep in your throat as Levi began to pump faster into you, pushing himself further and further over the edge. His grip got tighter, both Levi's on your hips and Farlan's on you hair.

"Mmmph, fuck, I- ahhh!"

You pulled back and away from his erection, thanks to Levi yanking you into his hips quickly, allowing Farlan to cum on your back instead of in your mouth. His hands were still woven in our hair, one moving to stroke his girth as he released into the air. After a few moment of his panting, your body began to lose its self, Levi found the right spot after shifting himself around to Farlan's stream.

Every thrust and push hit just the right spot, and each time he'd pull himself back, he'd circle his member within your core. Every movement made you more and more shaky, forcing you to grab Farlan in front of your for stability. He moved closer, pulling you upward and getting a better position for Levi to hit the spot even better and even harder. A kiss melded on your lips as Farlan's hands pulled behind your head and yanked you into his chest.

Finally Levi was reaching his limit, his body pulled up against yours and face buried into the crook of your neck. Your body was back were it was with Farlan, right on the edge of a cliff and ready to fall into a climax. With the addition of the now stable Farlan's fingers, deciding some kind of primal instinct that demanded he see your climax, dip down and rub your sensitive bud; in a matter of moments your lips were falling from his and face was hitting his shoulder, teeth biting in lightly as you refused to let your self fall just yet. You needed one more moment of this bliss.

The universe was so close to engulfing you, and yet so far at the same. With the words that whispered in you ear, the subtle plea that sounded in your ear, "go ahead", your body gave in and your teeth bit down as hard as they could on his shoulder. It was then that you realized Farlan was working your hips up and down Levi's cock, helping him reach his own climax since his was already over; his lips ghosted over the shell of your ear and peppered you quavering figure in as many light kisses as he could muster with his left over strength.

Levi's arms began to snake around your waist, pumping in faster and faster until he hit a wall, stiffened the whole of his body and released just after being yanked away by Farlan. His arms held a tight grip around your waist as he moved his hands back down to rub your clit, working you the rest of the way through your climax.

Panting made the room excessively hot, justifying the sweet action of Farlan blowing on your shoulder, trying to cool your overheated body down. Levi was still in shock when you began to come down from high, his hands were gripping onto his stomach as he panted and groaned, not having a woman to hold while let go must have thrown him off; on various moments you felt his hand grab for your ankle, only to be kicked away by Farlan, showing the possessive side he held.

Your head lolled over, resting on his chest, and your body curled and cuddled into Farlan's chest as he moved his rib on to head again, pulling you into another more calm kiss. He was attempting to help you come back down, his trip into the stars being more than he could handle, and wanting to keep you in a place of rest a relaxation.

Levi finally rose from the bed as a moment of stillness and quiet passed by. He got dressed, pulling up his pants and yanking on his shirt as though nothing had happened at all. Looking back, he stared at you and Farlan for a moment, your faces were peaceful and sleeping.

"Lucky bastard."

He spat those words like poison into the air, his best friend managed a wonderful woman of his own and could hold her after coming down from his climaxes. Even on his first time, she'd rather snuggle into his arms than Levi's.

His object was not to fall in love with her, he was already very much in love with her; his objective was to prove to her he was better, to steal her right out from under his nose and keep her to himself.

Levi had a need to be loved, but the only one who was receiving it was the two who were snoring in front of his eyes.

He walked out the door of their room, and closed it quietly behind him. The house should have been still, but a rustling was heard in the kitchen, he moved swiftly over to inspect, knowing it could just be Isabel.

It was her, but not the way Levi had expected. She was sleeping on the kitchen table. her head was buried in her arms and face covering a rather odd looking note. Upon walking over to her ready to wake her up and send her to bed, he managed to catch a glimpse of the note. It was heart shaped, made for today's special holiday.

"Great, everybody has a chance at love except me."

Deciding to leave her to her dreams, he lifted her like his own child and prepared to carry her to bed. The curiosity drove him to look at the note's contents, to know who was trying to get his 'sister'.

Miswritten words and some backwards letters made it look like it was from a child of four, but it struck his heart and gave him hope for himself.

 

Deer Levi,

Hapy V-Day!

Isabel

It was short, and sweet, bringing a smile to his face nonetheless. He didn't need a lover to be happy, he needed his friends.


End file.
